A Bubuzuke and Her Lion
by Ryoko-hime
Summary: College students Shizuru and Haruka and the trials, tribulations, loves, and joys they go through in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai Hime. They are the property of Sunrise.

_Alternate Universe_

* * *

Shizuru felt light butterfly kisses against her eyelids, and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking slowly to get the sleep out of them. She then gave a long cat-like stretch, as the scent of warm toast with melted butter, and her special brand of tea wafted into her nose.

Shizuru felt a smile stretch across her face, as she looked up from her resting position on the bed, and up into twinkling lavender-coloured eyes.

"Mmm, what's this Ruka? Breakfast in bed for me? You shouldn't have," Shizuru said with a teasing smile, as Haruka placed the tray carrying Shizuru's breakfast on the table beside their bed.

"Silly bubuzuke woman. It's time for you to get out of bed already! The sun is dining, and life is leaving you behind," Haruka stated as she climbed up onto the bed, and straddled Shizuru's waist from atop the covers.

Shizuru let out a light giggle as she raised her arms upward, and laced her fingers behind Haruka's neck.

"I think you meant 'shining', dear," Shizuru said with a teasing grin, as she pulled Haruka down so that she could claim the blond's lips with her own.

"That's what I said," Haruka mumbled, before she shut up and returned Shizuru's warm kiss. They both moaned lightly into each others mouths, before Haruka pulled back slightly and looked down into Shizuru's lightly flushed face.

"Damn babe, you look sexy," Haruka half-growled, before she dipped down to claim Shizuru's lips again.

Shizuru threaded her fingers through Haruka's blond locks, and tugged the other girl down more firmly against her body.

Haruka moaned into Shizuru's mouth which had opened to admit the blond entrance to her tongue, and the two spent another few pleasurable minutes locked closely together.

Then Haruka pulled back slightly again, her breath coming out in short hard pants, and she said in a slightly hoarse voice, "Bubuzuke, your breakfast is getting cold."

"Ara ara, indeed it is," Shizuru replied, as she leaned up to give Haruka's lips one last gentle kiss, before she allowed the amethyst-eyed woman to gently climb back off of her body.

"I have classes at the university all day today. What are your plans for the day, Shizuke?" Haruka asked, using the nickname that she had fashioned using the combination of Shizuru's name and bubuzuke.

"Hmm ara, I'm not quite sure actually. My professors are having a teacher's meeting today, so all my classes for the day are canceled. So, I guess that I'll just stay home in our apartment and laze around today," Shizuru said with another long lazy stretch, that caused the sheet to slip down a bit, and expose her toned flat stomach to Haruka's greedy eyes.

Haruka allowed a slightly devious grin to cross her lips, before she quickly swooped down and licked her tongue into Shizuru's navel.

Shizuru gave a loud _squeak_, and instantly reached for her pillow to give Haruka a light smack on the head with it.

"Ruka! Bad! You know how ticklish I am right there," Shizuru exclaimed with a small pout on her face, that Haruka thought was the sexiest thing that she'd ever seen. She only just resisted the urged to lean down and nibble those pouting lips, knowing that if she started that she would not be able to stop, and she couldn't allow herself to be late for morning classes again because of...extra-curricular activities with Shizuru.

"You...are _very_ tempting but...I gotta jet, babes! Don't clay in bed all day!" Haruka yelled over her shoulder, as she dashed out their bedroom door to head off to start her day.

"You mean _stay_ in bed, Ruka dear," Shizuru's voice floated down the stairs, as Haruka grabbed the keys to their car and made her way out the front door.

"That's what I said, love!"

* * *

AN – So! Should I continue? ^.^

Is there anyone interested in a little something 'not' ShizNat, even though I heart that pairing dearly :p

Just wanted to try something a little different ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

They met in elementary school, and since then they had been inseparable...inseparable 'frenemies'.

Haruka was always trying to one up her chestnut-haired counterpart. Whether it was in grades, which she could never surpass the crimson-eyed girl in. Or whether it was trying to put a frog down the back of Shizuru's dress, as she tripped instead and the frog ended up on her blond head, causing a young Shizuru to giggle at her.

As the years passed and they moved on from elementary to high school, their rivalry deepened as did their friendship.

They both ran for Student Council President, and once again Shizuru beat Haruka with the help of her legions of fangirls and fanboys. Haruka too had her own fanclub though, and it was a daily mighty war between the two factions to declare which girl was the best between the two.

Shizuru usually just giggled at her fan's antics, as she sipped her tea in the student council room, while Haruka ranted as she paced around the room, that all their fans combined were nuts.

Once Shizuru started dating a handsome young man named Reito Kanzaki, who was the star tennis player at their school, and also tied with Shizuru as the number one top student.

Haruka went green-eyed with fury, and though she tried to deny it to herself, no small amount of jealousy. When Shizuru found out that Reito had cheated on her behind her back with a girl named Nao, it was Haruka who Shizuru turned to. Haruka who had always been by her side, no matter if they were competing together, or just hanging out with each other.

The next time that Reito came to school he was sporting a black eye, that he told everyone happened when he accidentally whacked himself in the face with his tennis racket.

Haruka kept the maniacal grin off of her face, when she heard about this lie, all the while nursing the slightly sore fist that she sported for two days, after 'accidentally' running it into Reito's face.

Shizuru, knowing Haruka as well as she did, immediately knew what the blond had done on her behalf to Reito. Haruka still remembered the feel of Shizuru's delicate fingers tracing lightly over her bruised hand, before the tawny-haired girl blew gently on it, and then lightly kissed it.

Haruka had felt a spark like lightening go up her spine at the soft press of Shizuru's lips against her skin, and she resolved to do whatever she could to experience that feeling again.

And so began the courtship of one Haruka Suzushiro to win the affections of one Shizuru Fujino. And as with anything that Haruka did, she did it with gusto and an unfailing belief in herself that whatever she wanted she got.

And there were many awkward and hilarious moments in this courtship, moments mostly hilarious to Shizuru alone though. Like Haruka deciding to buy Shizuru a box of specialty-made green tea filled chocolates. Only to find out when Haruka took the first bite of chocolate that Shizuru offered her, that they were instead hot green wasabi-filled chocolates. Haruka was drinking water and milk alternately for a good hour before her tongue stopped feeling like it was going to explode out of her head.

Then there was the incident where Haruka took Shizuru to go see a movie, thinking that she was taking the chestnut-haired girl to a movie called 'A Night With You' but what was actually called 'A Night _In_ You', which turned out to Haruka's utter horror to be a porno movie.

Haruka led a loudly giggling Shizuru out of the movie theater, covering up the amused ruby-red eyes with her hand, while she tried not to let her head roll off of her shoulders in mortified embarrassment.

And so over a two year span of courtship and similar hilarious incidents, by the time the two were ready to begin their first year of college at Fuuka University, Haruka had gained what she had set out to have.

To be with the woman she considered her rival...and best friend...Shizuru Fujino.

* * *

"Yo, bubuzuke! I'm home! Please tell me that you didn't honestly spend the _entire_ day just lazing about," Haruka called out as she made her way into the apartment that she and Shizuru had gotten together, when they decided to attend classes at the same university.

Complete silence greeted Haruka's call, and the blond let out an exasperated sigh, that quickly turned into a loud _squeak_ when something jumped her from behind, and lacked on tightly to her back.

"Shizuru! What the heck do you think you're doing woman! You damn near gave me a frikkin' heart attack," Haruka cried out, as she heard the weight on her back give an amused giggle.

"Ara ara, I didn't know that my Ruka could squeak quite so loudly. Maybe I should try 'jumping' her more often," Shizuru whispered in a low sexy tone, as she pressed her lips against Haruka's ear.

Haruka felt her face a flush a deep red, that only the damned bubuzuke woman could bring out in her.

"Well fine then, if you're going to remain attached to my back, then you better hang on tight as we go up stairs," Haruka huffed as she made her way with her 'baggage' towards the staircase, that led up to the second floor of their two-storey apartment. They both had the money to afford the lodgings, as they both came from very affluent families.

Their parents had actually not been that surprised when they learned of their girl's relationship, as the two had been basically 'attached at the hips' for years. Though Shizuru's parents had taken it a bit harder than Haruka's, as they had wanted their baby girl to find a good husband, settle down, and give them little Shizurus running around.

It was Haruka's parents who had finally gotten them to accept the girl's relationship, as just like their daughter, Haruka's parents basically steamrolled everyone and everything until people generally saw things their way.

Now as the two made their wobbly way upstairs, Haruka jokingly asked Shizuru if she had put on any weight recently by consuming too much of her favourite tea, and Shizuru lightly whapped her on the butt with a light cry of indignation. But then Shizuru pressed her soft pouty lips against the blond's neck, and Haruka couldn't feel anything but unabashed joy as she relished in the fact that she had _finally_ conquered Shizuru in something.

She had finally won the crimson-eyed woman...heart and soul.

* * *

_Yes, to be continued :3

* * *

_

**AN** - Thanks to everyone who took an interest in my story and read it, and especially to those who left a review of encouragement! I'm glad you guys like it so far =)


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuru sat at her desk in class in the second row from the front. She had a pencil lightly twirling through her fingers, as she and the rest of her class waited for their teacher to arrive.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and in walked someone who was definitely _not_ their old stuffy, grey-haired male teacher. This person was definitely female, and she had a killer figure with long flowing midnight-blue hair, and piercing emerald-green eyes.

As soon as she walked in, the entire classroom seemed to sit up straighter in attention, especially the guys and even a few girls including Shizuru. She watched as the indigo-haired beauty walked to the front of the class, putting down her attache case on the teacher's desk, and then turned to start writing on the chalkboard.

When she had finished writing, she turned around to face the class once again, and then smacked her hand against the chalkboard, as she said with enthusiasm, "Hello class, my name is Natsuki Kruger, and I will be your new Science teacher from now on. Your former teacher had to resign for health reasons, so I will be taking over for him for the rest of the year. Anyone have any questions?"

The class was silent for all of 3 seconds before wolf whistles and catcalls could be heard, and Shizuru rolled her eyes slightly to herself, while trying to hold back an amused smile at her classmate's antics.

The new teacher didn't seem to mind the attention either, Shizuru noted to herself, as she allowed her eyes to trail over the woman from head to toe.

_Not a bad package, I must admit. The rest of this school year will certainly be interesting, if the classes reaction to her is any indication,_ Shizuru thought to herself, as she finally allowed the amused smile she was fighting to blossom fully on her face.

That's when Shizuru noticed that those piercing-green eyes that she had noticed on her new teacher earlier, were now staring firmly into her crimson-red ones, and Shizuru felt herself uncharacteristically blush at the sudden attention.

Natsuki smirked a bit when she saw her new student avert her eyes, with a lovely blush now adorning her face. Then deciding that the rowdiness of the class had gone on enough, Natsuki held up her hand and called for quiet.

Immediately the class quieted down, and so Natsuki decided to start her lessons for the day.

Once classes had ended and the bell had rung, Natsuki watched from behind her desk as her students filed out of the classroom. She waved to a few of the students who called out goodbyes to her, and then she turned her intense green gaze back upon Shizuru, who was one of the last students to leave the classroom.

The Science class was the last class of the day so the sun hung low in the sky, casting golden shadows into the classroom and across the student's desktops.

Shizuru was packing up her things, putting her books and writing implements back into her bag, when she felt a sudden presence come up behind her. Shizuru turned her head curiously, and almost jumped back in surprise when she noticed just how close her new teacher was standing beside her.

"Ah, Ms. Kruger. How may I help you?" Shizuru asked politely, as she folded her hands demurely before her.

By now the rest of the students had left the classroom, closing the classroom door behind them, so it was only Shizuru and Natsuki left alone together in the room.

Natsuki didn't respond to Shizuru's question, but instead slowly raised her hand, and brushed her fingers lightly across Shizuru's bangs. Shizuru felt a strange shiver run down her spine, before she shook her head slightly, and took a small step back away from her teacher.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kruger. I think that it's time for me to go," Shizuru said in a slightly shaky voice. Then almost as if on cue, Shizuru heard the loud voice of the one person in this world who could make her nervously-pounding heart settle down into a calm rhythm.

"Hey, bubuzuke! What are you doing in there so long? Classes ended 10 minutes ago. It's time...to go...home...Shizuru?" Haruka had burst through the door of the classroom, and the sight that greeted her was one that made her stomach twist in slight discomfort.

There was a beautiful looking woman with long cobalt-blue hair, with her hand held up like she was about to run her fingers through Shizuru's hair. Shizuru had a look of complete relief on her face to see Haruka, but that didn't stop the uncomfortable feeling in Haruka's gut from spreading upwards into her chest.

"Shizuru...love...is something...going on here that you'd like to tell me about?" Haruka asked as she folded her hands across her chest, and gave the dark-blue haired woman a glare that would have sent most other people scurrying.

Natsuki however just gave Haruka a wide smile as she slowly lowered her hand, and placed it casually into the pocket of her linen slacks.

"Hello, I'm sorry. My name is Kruger. Natsuki Kruger. I'm Shizuru's new Science teacher. I was just giving Shizuru some last minute information for tomorrow's class. Isn't that right, Shizuru?"

Shizuru blinked for a second or two before she looked at her new teacher, then at Haruka's increasingly-hostile expression, and then back towards her teacher before she responded.

"Ahh, yes that's right, Haruka dear. Ms. Kruger was just giving me a couple of verbal notes to remember for tomorrow. I thank you very much for your consideration, Ms. Kruger. But as you can see, it is passed time that I left. Have a good evening, and I will see you again in class tomorrow."

And with that said, Shizuru picked up her bag and as carefully as she could, slipped past the unmoving figure of her new teacher. Natsuki just gave Shizuru a slightly amused smile, when the younger woman brushed lightly against her body, and Shizuru had to fight down another shiver from racing down her back.

_What is wrong with me!_ Shizuru cried out furiously to herself as she walked up to Haruka, who immediately wrapped a possessive arm around Shizuru's waist, as she continued to glare daggers at Shizuru's new teacher.

"Have a good rest of the day, Shizuru. I'll see you tomorrow," Natsuki replied, as she met Haruka's scowl with a completely innocent smile.

Haruka's scowl deepened, and she quickly led her girlfriend out of the classroom, slamming the door shut hard behind her.

Natsuki heard the words "I don't like her" followed by a light sweet laugh that sounded like it was meant to soothe.

Natsuki smiled quietly to herself, before she went back over to her new teacher's desk, picked up her attache case, and let herself out of the classroom, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

AN – Thank you to those who left great reviews. It was thanks to you that I felt encouraged enough to continue this story ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

AN – So, I've noticed in some recently updated/published stories in the author notes, ShizNat-ers are going up in arms...relax people! XD

Some of you guys act like it's impossible to love ShizNat, yet not like our two favourite ladies with a different person every now and then :p

Dun get so upset my fellow ShizNat lovers. Try something new and different every once in a while. It's fun to experience different things ;3

* * *

"You know that you can't keep doing this right? She's your student...she's not _**her**_...you have to get passed this, Natsuki. You're only going to end up hurting yourself further, and _definitely_ hurt an innocent student," the voice of a fiery-orange haired woman spoke up from behind the restaurant counter.

"I _know_ that, Mai. Don't you think that I know that Shizuru _isn't_ her. But she reminds me so much of her...so much. I know that I shouldn't keep messing with my student. I _know_ this...but...she resembles her so much...Voila...god Mai, I miss her so much," Natsuki replied in a half-broken voice, as she chugged back another vodka shot.

"I'm going to stop keeping alcohol for you behind the counter," Mai grumbled at the cobalt-haired woman.

"Relax, Mai. It's after hours, and the restaurant is closed. There isn't anyone else here but you and I, so don't worry about it so much," Natsuki replied, as she drank another shot. Only to protest loudly as her shot glass was taken away by the peach-haired woman.

"Five shots is more than enough for you. You're not going to be leaving my restaurant drunk off your ass, and trying to ride your bike home. In fact, you're going to come home with me. You know that my apartment is only a few blocks away so we'll walk there, and you can push your bike along with you," Mai stated as she put away the shot glass, and looked sternly at her best friend.

Natsuki let out a loud sigh, but she nodded yes to Mai's suggestion. She had slept over at Mai's place enough times as it was anyways, and she felt more comfortable around the busty woman than just about anyone else in the world now...at least now that she no longer had her Voila in her life.

"It's been a week now since you started playfully 'flirting' with that girl from your Science class, Shizuru Fujino. I know that Viola has been...gone...for 4 years now, and you've...adjusted...to life without her as best you could. But messing with a student, that even if she _remotely_ looks like Viola, is just _wrong_ Natsuki. And you know this. So, please stop doing it. You don't need to do it...you know...you know that I would gladly take away whatever pain you're feeling. You just...won't give me a chance to," Mai said softly as she bowed her head, and focused her lavender eyes on the counter.

She then felt a finger lightly touch the underside of her chin, slowly raising her head upward and she looked into the warm, caring emerald eyes of her best friend.

"You know that I care very much for you, Mai. And it's not that I wouldn't want to try to see if there _could_ be something between us. I just...need time...I just need a little more time," Natsuki said as she lightly removed her finger from Mai's chin.

"Then promise me that you'll stop what you're doing to Shizuru. She doesn't need or deserve it. She has a good and happy relationship with her significant other already. With that Haruka girl you were telling me about. And from the sounds of things if you don't stop messing with her girl, Haruka might just take a fist to your face, no matter that you're a teacher at her school."

Natsuki chuckled humorlessly as she replied, "yeah, you're right. That blond seems just crazy enough to try something like that. Granted she wouldn't get very far with her punch, as I'd have her laid out flat on the ground in no time."

"You're so bad. How the heck did that university ever allow you into their school as a teacher?" Mai asked with a teasing grin, as she lightly whapped Natsuki on the arm with the damp cloth she was using to wipe down the counter.

"Bah, you know you love me," Natsuki said with a cheeky grin.

Mai allowed a wistful smile to touch her lips, as she reached forward and lightly ran her fingers down the side of Natsuki's face, her breath catching a little as Natsuki closed her eyes and leaned lightly into the touch.

"Yes...yes, I do."

* * *

It was late Friday night, and Haruka and Shizuru had no weekend classes to worry about. So they stayed up late into the night cuddling close to each other, exchanging light caressing touches, moans escaping their panting lips as they came together again and again. Never wanting to stop, never wanting to let go. And when they both reached their peaks together, and lay basking in the afterglow of their shared affections, it was Shizuru who broke the silence first as she tenderly ran her fingers down the side of Haruka's face.

"I love you, Ruka."

Haruka reached up and wrapped her fingers around Shizuru's hand, then brought the delicate hand up to her lips, and placed a soft kiss against it.

"Love you too, you crazy bubuzuke woman. You're mine...you belong to _me_ and no one else, and don't you ever forget it."

Shizuru giggled as she leaned forward and captured Haruka's lips with her own, licking and nipping at the blond's bottom lip, until with a moan Haruka granted her entrance.

The rest of the night was spent in each others arms, giving and taking equally until the early morning sun shone its rays down upon their sleeping figures, bathing them in its golden glow as they held each other close...never letting go.

* * *

AN - And that's it for this story! But don't worry there will be another ;3

Hope you all enjoyed! Those of you who 'do' enjoy this pairing ;p

Please let me know what you all thought =)


End file.
